sunshine !
by daya's angel
Summary: Encourage... !Where all magic is hidden in courage...! Journey from impossible track to possibility...! A duo story with an OC... Just peep inside... Creativity of my one cute frnd...
1. Chapter 1

_**Guys I m here again with a new story...**_

 _ **Actually idea...stuff and matter of story mjhy meri aik cute si frnd ny dia ...**_

 _ **Even she helped me a lot in writing this chapter of story :)...**_

 _ **I irritated her a lot...**_

 _ **But she never mind and always help me...**_

 _ **I only pen down her idea...**_

 _ **Aur usky idea ka poora falooda bana dia :)**_

 _ **Sholly cutie...:) hope kuch tu is story ka you like...**_

 _ **Ap bear karlo iss chapter ko meri cutie and my readers...**_

 _ **here we go...**_

 _Ladies and gentlemans may I have your attention plz..._

 _"Doston aj ki yeh sham ko aur bhi khubsoorat aur bhi haseen banany k lia I have an special announcement for you guyz..."_

Guests : kiaaaaaa...?

Men : _doston soon I m marrying annu my childhood frnd... I lost her when I was 9 years old but now I found my love again..._

( spot light flashes on annu )

Men : ( goes towards annu ) hold her hand and take her to the stage...and said

 _Meet my would be wife "_ **Annu Kabir"...** _Cheers_ **...**

Guests : cheersss...

Men : soooo frnds plz enjoy the party. Music plzzzzz...

 _( music starts )_

 _ **Dil ibadat kar raha hai...**_

 _( Kabir gripped annu's waist tightly )_

 _ **Dhadkanen meri sun...**_

 _( delicately take annu's hand in his hand )_

 _ **Tujhko main kar loon haasil**_

 _ **Lagi hai yahi dhun...**_

 _( they dance passionately on air waves )_

 _ **Zindagi ki shaakh se lun...**_

 _( Kabir lifts annu in air )_

 _ **Kuch haseen pal main chun...**_

 _( Kabir bowed down on his knees )_

 _ **Tujhko main kar loon haasil...**_

 _( Kabir says I LOVE YOU ANNU )_

 _ **Lagi hai yahi dhun...**_

 _( Will you honoured me by becoming my life partner )_

 _Annu : smiles shyly..._

 _The magical momentum is disturbed by Voice ..._

 **" I hate you Kabir...you are cheater... Selfish..un faithful..."**

 _( throw glass on floor )_

 _( crushing sound )_

 **" Dhokebaz ho tum Kabir... Sunna tumny... You're a bloody looser Kabir...**

 _( clutched annu roughly and said )_

 **Yeeee is aurat k lia chora na tumny mjhy Kabir... Kia hai ismain sirf aik achi shakal hi na...na iska koi family background hai na auqat... Bloody sarak chap...**

 _(Annu started crying silently )_

Kabir shouts badly enough agni... Bht bol lia tumny... Ab aik aur shabd nai agy... Samjhi...

Now get lost from my house... Warna mjhy guards ko bulana pary ga... You already creates a great mess...

 _( agni started laughing & clapping badly )_

 **Wah... Wah..Kabir...**

 **Piyaar kisi sy Aur ishq kisi Aur sy...**

 **Is dotaky ki larki k lia mjhy agni rathore ko thukraya na tumny...**

 **Daikhna apny pairoon pr chal aogy tum mere pass...**

 **Mjy tumhara intezar rahyga Kabir...Aur ye agni rathore ka wada hai tumsy ( challenging tone )...**

 _( a tight slap make agni shut )_

Kabir : agni bhaly hi annu ki qeemat tumhari nazar main do taky ki ho magar meri nazar main she is priceless...I don't care k woh aik maid ki beti hai...

Guests : mouth opened full...

Kabirr ( continued ) : mjhy farq parta hai tu is bat sy k jb tum apni air condition Prado main aram sy baith kar school jati thin tb main Mumbai ki garm dhoop main pedal school jata tha... Us waqt ye larki ( pointing towards annu ) apni din bhar ki mehnat ki kamai mjhy dai jati thi k main agy parh sakoon..meri parhai main koi urchaan na ai...jbky mera issy koi nata nai tha... Aur tumhara bap ussy mera blood relation tha aur wo is qabil bhi thy k wo mjhy support karsakain magar nai kia... Aur aj jb halat badal gai...mere hath paisa agaya tu tumhara baap ko main tumhary qabil lagny laga...tumhara baap kitna bhi bara NRI ho wo Kabir ki muhabbat tum ko kharid kar nai dai sakta agni...Mainy tumsy wafa k koi wady ni kia thy agni nahi piyaar ka izhaar.. Tumhary sath guzara har lamha bus aik dilaagi thi piyaar nai... And for that I m guilty too...

 **Agni : ( shouting ) jhoot...jhoot hai ye sab... Kabir you love me... See agar mjh sy koi ghalti hui hai tu we can talk...I promise main dobara wo ghalti nai dhoraungi...( cupping Kabir's face )**

Kabir ( teasingly ) : ghalti tu hui hai miss agni... Mjh sy piyaar karny ki ghalti...guards ( shouting )

 _2-3 guards enters into the hall.._

 _Kabir_ ( ordering ): is larki ko bahir ka rasta dikhao aur ainda ye yahan dikhni nai chaiya...

Guards : hesitantly... Sir ye agni madam..

Kabir : so what... Tum logon ko salary main daita ya rathore...

Guards : jjj...j...ji s..Sir...

 _( they take agni scaredly & forcely )_

Agni ( shouting ) : ye sb bht bhari paryga tumhain kabir daikhna ...I screw your life like hell...

...

 **Kia annu band karo na camera... Kun daikhti ho baar baar ye video...mjhy hurt hota tumhary lia wo sb bashings sun kar...**

 _Annu : ohhhoooo mere kab_ u... Main apka piyaar daikhny k lia yeh video daikhti... Oooucchh...

Kabir : ( worriedly ) kia hua annu...tum thik tu hona...

Annu : kuch nai apky shahbzady ny kick maari...

Kabir : ohhh acha yani its my baby only right...

Annu : nai its mine only...apko tu beta chaiya na... Magar I m sure ye meri anaya hai...

Kabir : naaaaa ye mera **Daya** hai annu I m sure...

Annu : acha hum iss bat pr bad main laraingy...magar abhi mjhy ice cream khany ka man hai...

Kabir : ( eyes popped out ) he said shockingly annu raat k 3 bajy tumhain ice cream main kahan sy lakar don... Hey bhagwan utha ly mjhy...

Annu : ( scaredly ) put finger on Kabir's mouth with shhhhh ainda kabhi aisa mat boliaga... Main bhagwan jee sy roz prathna karti k ye din dikhany sy pehly mjhy apny pass bulaly wo ( she said innocently )

Kabir : acha baba nai kahunga... Aik kaam karo tum mere sath bahir chalo main tumhain ice cream khilata hoon...

Annu : ( scaredly ) abhi is time... Aur abhi ka kia hoga...

Kabir ( carelessly ) : shika tai hain na wo daikh laingy ussy... Don't worry... Bacchon ki chinta kun karti ho tum... Jb unky lia I already appoint a governess... Huhhhh

Annu : acha ji ab gussa tu na karain main chal rahi hon na...

Kabir : pouts...

Annu : acha ab chalain bhi na...shaklain mat banain...

And both headed outside the villa...

.

.

.

 _ **At vaccant road...**_

 _Annu is enjoying her tuti fruity ice cream...while Kabir smilingly staring at his beautiful wife... Who is looking more beautiful while licking her ice cream like kid..._

 _Kabir Pov : kon kehta hai k piyaar pana bht mushkil hai... For me its a heavenly blessing...annu ki sangat ny meri zindagi ki dagar ko aur bhi khoobsorat banaya dia... Han thora adjust Karna para mjhy magar life is a name of compromise na..._

 _ **Jo Bhi Jitne Pal Jeeyu,**_

 _ **Unhe Tere Sang Jeeyu,**_

 _ **Jo Bhi Kal Ho Ab Tera Use Tere Sang Jeeyu,**_

 _ **Jo Bhi Saanse Main Bharoo Unhe Tere Sang Bharoo,**_

 _ **Chahe Jo Ho Rasta Use Tere Sang Chalu,**_

 _Seeing his love clouds started crying with thunder..._

 _Annu : daikho kabir its raining...mjhy baarish bht pasand...yeeeeeeee_

 _And she started playing with little drops... Standing in the mid of the road..._

 _kabir : seeing annu's excitement approached to her with annu daikh k mere daya ko kahin lg na jai... And hold her hand to protect her from slipping..._

 _Annu : she looked into Kabir eyes..._

 _Kabir : he slowly cupped annu's face... And kissed one her forehead...with whisper_ _ **thanks for coming in my life annu...**_ _while placing hand on her belly...said and giving me such precious gifts..._

 _And both hugged each other passionately..._

 _ **Mujhko De Tu Mit Jaane,**_

 _ **Ab Khudse Dil Mil Jaane,**_

 _ **Kyun Hai Yeh Itna Fasla,**_

 _ **Lamhe Yeh Phir Na Aane,**_

 _ **Inko Tu Naa Le Jaane,**_

 _ **Tu Mujh Pe Khudko De Loota,**_

 _ **Tujhe Tujhse Tor Loon Kahi Khudse Jor Loon,**_

 _ **Bahoon Main De Bas Jaane,**_

 _ **Seene Mein De Chhup Jaane,**_

All of a sudden annu pushed Kabir hardly...

Kabir : fall down on road with great force...his head hit with a stone and started bleeding heavily... He shouted with top of voice _**annnuuuuuuuu**_ while clenching his fists...

Then whole black out...

.

.

.

 _ **Ji han humain apko is ghatna ki khabar daity bht dukh horaha...k famous business tycon Kabir Khurrana and unki late wife ka kal raat 4:30 am py dreadful accident hua jisky rehty unki patni chal basi... Kaha ja raha hai k ye aik sochi samjhi sajizh bhi hosakti hai kun k Kabir Khurana k competitor and foe bht saary hain...police ghatna sthal pr majud hai aur chan bheen karahi hai...**_

 _ **Ji haan hum apko ye Breaking News dai rahy hain k famous business tycon Kabir khurrana **************..for more information bany rahiya Ab tak k sath...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _How are you feeling now gentleman..._

 _Kabir : blankly starred at Dr's face..._

 _Dr : jee jb apki wife ko laya gaya yahan tu she is sinking...she sign the bond even in this stage that save her child at any cost... We try our best to save your wife life but its already late... She died while giving birth to an_ _ **Premature Syndrome Child...**_ _baby is in incubator now as it is premature delivery..._

 _Kabir : (react loudly ) grabbed DR's collar with kia kaha...meri annu dead ...arry saath jeeny marny ki kasmain khai thin humny... Meri annu bewafa nai hosakti... Noooo...tum jhooty ho... Meri annu mjhy chor k nai gai mjhy... ( throwing different medical equipment which comes in his contact while shouting and crying loudly )_

 _Dr : shout nurse prepare the injection fast... The patient is getting hyper and violent..._

 _Nurse : fastly prepare the injection...and some how inject it on patients hand..._

 _Kabir : fall down on bed unconsciously..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **At night...**_

 _The room door opens carefully and someone enters into the room with cat paws...Figure smiles seeing the sleeping man in deep slumber...Adjust some place on bad and sits while caressing the man's hairs...whispers in man's ear..._

 _ **"Kaha tha na tum mere ho Kabir...Sirf mere... See destiny bhi yehi chahti hai... Daikho 9 saal sy tumhara intezar karahi main... Ab jaky khatam hua hai ye intezar... I know tum bhi betab ho mjhy panny k lia magar thori doori tu tumhain bhi bardasht karna parygi na baby...pata hai dorian nazdikian barhati hain..."**_

She softly kissed on her face and rest her head on his shoulder...

 _ **Morning Arose...**_

 _At mansion..._

 _Its still little dark... Sun didn't rise fully..._

" Bacchy plzzz thora sa khaloo... Daikho zid nai karty na... Mama aingi Aur unhain pata chaly ga k unky shehzady ny breakfast nai kia tu woh gussa karaingy na..."

 **Voice : ( wet tone ) tai I m not a kid... I can understand life and death meaning ( tears welled up in his eyes )...mainy TV pr daikha hai... Maa mjhy chor k gai na... ( started crying badly )...aur mary huy log wapis nai aty... ( he uttered in heavy tears )..mjhy daddy k pass jana hai... Suna apny...aur isky illawa mjhy kuch nai chaiya...**

( crying badly while hugging annu pic )

Shika tai : hugged that broken soul... Taking him in his loveable shell while caressing his hairs... She said in tears...baccha Bhagwan na achy logon ko apny pass jald bula laita hai...but apki ma na ( take him to the terrace ) woh star daikh rahy abhi babu...

Abhijeet : nodes...

Shika tai ( continued ) : wo star apki maa ka hai... Daikho kaisy shine karaha... Apki maa na apko us star sy watch karahi hain... Agar ap roogy (cried )...khudko hurt karogy... Unko bht miss karogy tu unky star ki shine kam hojaigi... Aur pata hai shine kam hony sy kia hota hai...

Abhijeet : nodes in noo...

Shika tai ( continued ) : shine kam hony sy God loves him less...

Abhijeet : but God tu sbsy aik jaisa piyaar karty na... Tu maa sy less piyaar kun karaingy wo...

( he make faces )

Shika tai ( smiles ) : and said because God un logon sy angry bhi tu hota hai who hurt some one...

Abhijeet : but maa ny tu kabhi kisiko hurt nai kia... Phir kun...

Shika tai : smiles and said because God loves childres more... And when God see his little angel cry because of her mother so he become angry with your mother... And her star shine less as a punishment...

Abhijeet : hurriedly remove his tears and said tu ab main kabhi maa ko yaad karky nai rounga... I remember her always always with a smile on my face...tu maa ko punishment nai milygi na tai...

Shika tai : nodes in nooo... Nai milygi baccha...

Abhijeet : hmm...but God agar meri sadness ki itni hi care Karty hain tu why He take my mother away from me...

Shika tai : because God need her jaisy abhi apky father ko apki zarorat hai...

Abhijeet : understandably nodes...

Shika tai : ab tu breakfast karogy na then school bhi jana hai apko...

Abhijeet : yes tai... And silently send his love to her mother and weave his hand to stars... And rushed to get ready for school...

 **Slowly Preparing & entering into new lovely yet difficult passage of his life...**

 _Guys kaisa hai new story ka first chapter..._

 _Kia main Issy continue karo..._

 _Plzzzz share your views..._

 _Bye..._


	2. Chapter 2 initial of exam

_Dear angelic barbie..._

 _Hmmm...ye jo naughty si guriya na mera reply parh rahi hai ussy batadon pehl not angry with my barbie...aur kabhi hongi bhi nai... Okay :) my darlo...jo ro ro k pura ghar sr pr utha liya hai... Bekar main ankhon ko itna thakaya...Ummmm you know only last paper reh gaya hai... I m sooooo much happy... No Bacchy I m not panjabi ... Meri angelic barbie ka birthday kb hai...meri angelic barbie ka lamba reply mainy spare time main hi parha tha ;)...soooo sweeetuuu my barbie...hmmm angel ko kb tang karna hai... Jaldi batao barbie... And apko apni email I'd bhaiji thi... Hope mil gai ho meri barbie ko... Naughty bacchi ;)...ucchal kud kam kiya karo... Huhhhh...apna dehan rakhna... Bbye... Take care... See you soon ;)_

 _Yours loving frnd Vampire Misha :)_

 _Ab itna bara mun mat kholo... Huhhhh :) ye secret hai ;) shhhhhhhhhh_

 _Chalo main chali taaaataaaaa...barbie_

 _Thanks to all reviewers...readers..._

 _Cutie is chapter ka pura halwa bana dia hai mainy so bear it..._

 _Its difficult for me to write this chapter..._

 _Sorry for mistakes..._

 _Here we go..._

 _ **At evening...**_

Abhijeet enters into the house with tai hum hospital jaingy na...

Shika tai : ( lovingly ) han Bacchy bilkul jaingy...magar pehly ap kuch kha tu lo...

Abhijeet : ( with sparkling eyes ) nodes...

Shika tai ( with great love ) : that's like a good boy baby...

Abhijeet : ( excitedly ) main ready hoky ata hon... Then lunch karunga...

Shika tai : smilingly nodes...

After sometime abhijeet came down stairs looking ready for going hospital...

Shika tai : forward sandwiches plate towards abhijeet with first isy pura finish karo Bacchy...

abhijeet ( wet tone ) : maa k hath sy khany ka man hai tai...

Shika tai : lovingly...baby maa nai hai tu kia hua main khila daiti hoon... Aur apko pata hai upper bhagwan k pass na bht saary lil kids hain... Unki maa nai hai na tu apki maa unko feed karahi hongi...apko tu apni maa pr proud hona chaiya na...

Abhijeet : nodes tearily with...mjhy meri maa pr proud hai bht saara...

Shika tai : ye hui na good boy wali bat...while placing small bites of sandwich in abhi's mouth...

After freed from lunch they marched towards the hospital after locking the villa...

 _ **At hospital...**_

Nurse enters into the room while holding a cute baby having honey coloured eyes...

Nurse : acha hua Sir ap jag gai... Its your baby... Take it...She with care shift the baby into his father lap... Told some precautionary measures how to hold a baby...And left the room...

Kabir : blankly starred at the baby's innocent face...some voices echoed in his ear...

 **Annu agar ye larka hua na tu hum iska nam " Daya " rakhaingy...**

Baby : opened his smallu eyes...the first thing he sees after coming in this world is his father's face...

Kabir : touched the baby...current pass through his spines... He feels the presence of annu... He can smell her fragnance in the baby's each fragments...voices ecohed...

 **She told us that at any cost save her child...**

Baby : gives a glimpse of smile...and started playing with his father forefinger...

Kabir : he feels his hand bloody... Dipped fully in annu's blood...he with a jerk take away his hand from baby...fire appeared in his eyes...he shout khooni ho tum apni maa k sunna tumny khooni...you had killed your mother...I hate you...he release the baby from his lap...

Baby : started crying with voice...like pleading that he didn't kill her mother...

Kabir : not looking in senses... He grabbed the knife from fruit basket on side table and approach towards the baby...

.

.

 _ **At reception...**_

Shika tai : mam kabir Khurrana ka room number kia hai...

Receptionist : ap unki family sy hain kia...

Shika tai : nodes...

Receptionist : Oohh I m sorry mam but Mrs. Kabir is died...her body is in hospital morgue... Her child is in incubator... And khurrana is in room no 23 First floor...baki information apko Dr hi daingy mam...

Shika tai : ( shockingly+ tearily ) baccha zinda hai...hey bhagwan tera lakh lakh shukar... In extreme happiness she hugged lil abhijeet...

Abhijeet : ( scaredly ) kia hua tai why are you crying...

Shika tai : removing her tears with baccha ye tu khushi k ansu hain... Ap bhaiya ban gai ho... Apki maa ny apny brave abhi ko aik lil angle gift kia hai...

Abhijeet : ( shocking ) : lil angle means kid tai... ( His brain fastly decode the words )... He said happily sachi tai... ( so many stars are sparkling in his eyes )

Shika tai : nodes... With chalo pehly apky father sy mil laity hain... Phir maa and baby sy bhi milaingy...

Abhijeet : sachi maa sy...

Shika tai : tweaking abhi's nose said muchi...

Abhijeet : smiles whole heartedly...

And marched towards room no 23...

 _ **At room...**_

Abhijeet : enters into the room with a beautiful smile... But her expression changed seeing the scenario and he shouted badly... **paaaapaaaaaa**

kabir : His slaughtering hand stops with a jerk...the knife is nano inch away from baby's neck...

Baby : seems to be looking in great trauma...

Kabir : ( madly speaks ) abhi beta ye criminal hai... Isny tumhari maa ko mar dala hai...( pleading tone).isko zinda rehny ka haq nai hai...

Abhijeet : with bullet speed stand in front of baby...shielding him... He said angrily... Papa he is so small...that he can't even protect himself...how he could killed her mother...tell me...

Kabir : ( tiredly ) sits on bed... falling his head in his hands...he said brokenly... Kaisy kaisy bhulaon main annu ko... ( crying )...

Abhijeet : signals shika tai something...

Shika tai : comes out from her frozen phase... grabbed the baby softly and leave the place...

Abhijeet : cupping his dad's face while removing tears from his eyes softly said ap unhain bholain nai dad... Placing hand on his heart said yahan rakhain... Woh khoin nai hain bus asman main tara ban gai hain... Islia invisible hogai hain... Apko tu maa pr proud hona chaiya...hum charity karty hai na just like that... Maa bhi wahan choty choty kids jinki mother nai hain unko feed karahi hain...unky sath khel rahi hain...unko maa ki kaami mehsoos nai hony dai rahi...agar ap rogy unko miss karogy tu maa ko punishment milaigy... Aur unka tara less sparkle karyga...

Kabir : starred at his lil sons innocent face...Where no sadness is visible but a strange shine is present on his face... He don't know but he feels his burning heart gets sooth...

Abhijeet : soooo no crying maa ko yaad karky... Promise... And lay his father down on his bed with care... And asked concernly dad kahin pain tu nai hai...

Kabir : promise my brave son...and nodes in noooo...

Abhijeet : patted his father head for sometime...soon kabir drifted into deep sleep...

 _ **Outside the room...**_

Shika tai moving too and fro...having baby in his lap... While humming a lullaby ...

Abhijeet : came out of the room said tai kia main baby ko lai lun...he said with so much hope...

Shika tai : assuringly...han Bacchy zaror... Daikho baby ki neck and head ko support karty huy isy apni lap main is tarah lo (showed him by doing herself )... Support is important because he is fragile and smallu naa...

Abhijeet : nodes...and carefully takes daya in his lap...strange emotions emits from his blood... He place a soft kiss on baby's temple softly...

Baby : hold abhi's fingers in his tiny tiny pinkish hand...

Abhijeet : smiles seeing his _**chote baby**_ comfort level with his bro...he said happily daikho tai chote baby ny mera hath pakra...

Shika tai : seeing the bond of two innocent souls...

Abhijeet : mjhy maa sy milna hai...tai...

Shika tai : nodes with chalo...

 _ **At morgue room...**_

Stuffing coldness and dead silence is spread every where...engulfing so many humans inside its jaws... The room giving crystal clear true meaning of _**death...**_

Abhijeet : shivered with this intro of death... Wrapped his hand possessively around his _**chote...**_ looking little scared...

Ward boy ( interrupted ) : mam childrens are not allowed...

Shika tai : ( tearily ) in bacchon ki maa yahan hai... Plzzzz just 5 min...

Ward boy : nodes understably...( strictly ) but mam only 5 mins... This place is harmful for kids...

Shika tai : nodes and say thanks... Asked Mrs. kabir khurrana ki dead body...

Ward boy : check entery register and said boy no 3 mam...

Shika tai : nodes and with abhi and his angel marched towards annu's lifeless body...

Annu is lying on stretcher looking like in deep sleep...

 _Abhijeet : could not control his tears and barrier broke down... Tears started rolling down from his cheeks...he placed the angel his_ _ **chote**_ besides his mother lifeless body...

 _ **O Maa Aa Aa O Maa**_

 _ **O Maa Aa Aa O Maa**_

Baby : startle in sleep...moving his tinu tinu hands and legs but no one grab him... So he started crying with voice...like **mourning** on his _mother's death..._

 _Abhijeet : tearily maa ap yahan so rahy ho... Hamain yun akela chor k...chalo utho daikho_ **chote** ro raha hai... Usy apni gaud main lai kar thapki do na...

 _ **Maa Bachcho Ki Jaan Hoti Hai**_

 _ **Maa Bachcho Ki Jaan Hoti Hai**_

 _Abhijeet : nai utho gy na ap... ( angrily )...bhagwan ko apki zarorat hai na... Koi nai main nai rounga... ( remove tears from his eyes ) apny chotu ka main khud dehan rakhlonga... Ap wahan un bacchon ka dehan rakho...hum apko yaad nai karaingy... Aur agar ai bhi na tu roingy kabhi nai... Samjhi ap... Ab tu bht khush hogi na ap..._

 _ **Woh Hote Hai Kismatwale Jinake Maa Hoti Hai**_

 _Abhijeet : bent down on his mother and kissed on his mother's forehead...while two pearls slipped from his eyes and splash on his mother's eyes..._

 _ **O Maa Aa Aa O Maa**_

 _ **O Maa Aa Aa O Maa**_

 _Abhijeet : picked up his_ _ **chote**_ _and ran out of the morgue room..._

Shika tai : who is silently listening mother and son convo...whispers tearily acha nai kia annu mam apny... In nanhi jano ka tu soch laity janny sy pehly... And marched outside...

 _ **Outside the room...**_

Abhijeet : sat on a near by bench...hugged his chote carefully and started crying badly...after some mins his sobs lower a bit with a touch...he looked tearily at his _**chote...**_

Baby : with his tinu pores rubbing his abhi cheeks...not actually but it seems to be so...

Abhijeet : smiles with kia chote abhi inna sa hai phir bhi mera dukh samjhta hai... ( whispers tearily ) maa na buri nai hai woh apne chote aur abhi sy dhair sara piyaar karti hain...mainy gussa kia na tum mat Karna maa pr gussa unhain dukh hoga... Bus woh helpless hain... God k faisly kaisy badalti woh... Honi ko koi nai tal sakta Naaa...but woh hamain watch and guide karaingy God k pass sy...

Baby : giggles broadly...

Shika tai : ( worriedly ) abhi Bacchy are you okay...

Abhi : yes tai... I m perfectly fine... Maa sy wada kia hai ab nai rounga main...

A nurse interrupted them with...

Nurse : ap log kabir khurrana ki family sy hain kia...

Shika tai : yes sister...

Nurse : ji wo gainologist Dr Priti apko bula rahi hain apny cabin main...

Shika tai : okay sister we visit her... Cabin kis taraf hai unka...

Nurse : yahan sy straight then turn right first cabin is of Dr priti...

Shika tai : okay thanks sister...

Nurse : its our duty mam... And left the place...

 _ **At Dr's cabin...**_

 _Shika tai with abhi having chotu in his lap enters into the cabin..._

 _Dr priti : smiles professionally... And welcomes the visitors...with plzzz have a seat..._

 _Shika tai : sits with thanks dr ..._

 _Dr priti : ( starts in professional way ) with before I speak...I want your intro..._

 _Shika tai : nodes and introduces herself as care taker of Mr. Kabir's children and abhi as baby's biological bro..._

 _Dr priti : smiles and turned towards abhijeet with... Hey young man... How are you feeling after becoming new new bro..._

 _Abhijeet : ( shyly ) Miss I m small young man only 8 years old...and feeling I got heaven in my hands..._

 _Dr Priti : ( a dark ray of colour passed on her face ) okay small young man...what do you want a baby bro aur baby doll..._

 _.Abhijeet : I want_ _ **my chote...**_

Dr priti : ohhh great...any reason behind this thought...

Abhijeet ( nodes ) : hain na... I like tom & jerry very much... Jerry na is smallu sa cute rat... Wo hamesha tom ko tang karta... tom na fluffy cat hai... with big eyes... Tom na irritated hokar jerry ko hurt karny k lia different different tricks try karta but always failed... But tom & Jerry both has great katthi meethi bonding...like sath reh bhi nai sakty aur dur ja bhi nai sakty... I want this bonding always k mera cute sa chote ho... Jo mjhy tang Kary...nut khut ho... Sharartain bhi kary and when ever did something wrong I beat him... Scold him... And gets angry with him... Usky kaan bhi khenchon main...protect bhi karon...laron jhagron bhi... But aik jhaapi bhi don... Like big bro...( so many stars are shining in his eyes )

Dr priti : mesmerized with such innocent but deep talks...( controlled herself ) and said deeply...Bacchy listen carefully ye Jo chote babies hoty hain na they are like fragile flowers...

Abhijeet : nodes...while listening and understanding carefully...

Dr priti : ( continued ) you know na flowering plants basic needs...

Abhijeet : yes soil... Sun... Water... Carbon dioxide And suitable atmosphere...

Dr priti : Good... If plants don't get their basic needs then what happened bacchy...

Abhijeet : plant dead hojata hai...

Dr priti : Correct... Same conditions is with these chote babies...with little difference...

Abhijeet : scared extremely...not able to utter a single word...

Dr priti : don't be scared baby... If you take care of your chote nothing happened to him...( start )

Soil helps in fixation of roots... Same function it plays in chote baby case but soil replace with courage...

Sun rays helps the plant in nourishment...same function it plays in chote baby case but sun rays replaces with love...

Water helps in transportation of minerals...same function it plays in chote baby case but water replaces with care...

Carbon dioxide is replaces by oxygen... Help in active metabolism

Suitable atmosphere helps in growth of plant...same function it plays in chote baby case...

Sooo bacchy abhi chote baby need full care... Aur chote baby ki mother nai hai tu kia hua itna cute bro tu hain na as a bodyguard ( wink )...ap samjh rahy hona...

Abhijeet : nodes... With yes achi Dr auntie I take full care of my _**chote...**_ Pakka...I protect him from any harm and cruelty like iron sheet...

Dr priti : good small young man... Ruffle abhi hairs... Then turned towards shika tai... Who is playing a role of silent listener in the whole session... With mam during delivery of child due to lacking of oxygen and oxytocin the child is _**mentally retarded**_ by birth...I first want to aware abhi..he is big brother... Plays imp role in baby's growth... So talked to him first... Hope you don't mind...

 _An ahhhh escape from shika tai mouth...( dipped in full pain )...she nodes in No.._

 _Abhijeet : confusingly starred first Dr then tai face..._

Dr priti : keenly observing abhi's gesture...said with smile chote baby is a special child...

 _Relief sign appears on abhi's face... With mera chote hai... Tu special tu hoga na..._

 _Dr priti : ( in extreme agony ) nodes and said ap bahir jao bacchy..._

 _Abhijeet : nodes smelling something fishy... So left..._

 _Dr priti : continue... We observe some signs of down syndrome in baby... Its a premature delivery... Sooo child need full attention and care... In this case it is become more important because child's mother is dead...baccha roiga ziada nai ...so you have to be careful about his food... Signals & stimulus weak hongy... Weight gaining and growth slow hogi... May be sterile ho... Muscle contraction and extraction slow hogi... Bones enlarged bht slow slow hongi... Baby gain stability at age of 2...thinking and responding power poor hogi...IQ level low hoga... In short Normal and healthy bacchon sy kafi weak hoga...baby need weekly monitoring... And some sessions between me and you which help in guiding you how to care for child...for time being I appoint a baby nurse for baby... She guides you about handling of new born baby..._

 _Shika tai : nodes with thanks Dr ...waisy hum baby ko kb laija sakty..._

 _Dr priti : you can take away baby today even now too...excuse me... I have to take a round ...bye... And left the place..._

 _ **Nothing to say... Plzzz tell me how it is...**_


	3. Chapter 3 Baby Respond!

**A/n : A long chappy for you all...**

 **Hope you all enjoy...**

 **Rhymes are made by me...**

 **Tell me you like them...**

 **Thanks to all my reviewer...**

 **Here we go**

Abhijeet : ( grumbling ) huhhhhh...stamped his foot on bed side..( ouccchhh )...( complainig tone ) scolding bed with ab tum bhi mjhy maro while massaging his foot...sits on couch with phula hua mun...udhar wo baby nurse k pass mera chutku hai... Aur chutku ka bhai yahan hai...koi mjhy chutku ko kun nai lainy dai raha ( said helplessly )...while standing in front of mirror... ( imitiate shika tai tone ) _baby abhi ap choty ho... Sahi sy baby ko handle nai karsakty...chutku thora grow up hojai...then ap usy lai sakty ho..._ huhhhh chutku grow up hojai...Aur chutku k grow hony tk main kia karunga...peanuts sell karunga kia... Huhhhh...wo nurse bagair kisi certificate k chutku ko lai sakti hain... Jbky I have certificate...and youger too...so why I can't take chutku... Huhhhh...main lunga chutku ko... ( dare devil smile)

 _ **At chutku's room :**_

 _Abhijeet : while hidding behing the door... Peep into the room... Observe keenly..._

 _Baby nurse : take out the empty feeder from chutku's mouth...and went to take some water for clean up the face of chutku... After placing pillows around chutku so that baby didn't fall down from bed..._

 _Abhijeet : ( POV ) yehi sahi chance hai abhijeet...wo chudail nurse nai hai room main... Main chutku ko apni lap main laisakta hun..._

 _Abhijeet with cat paws enters into the room...slowly slowly crawls towards his chutku...after reaching near chutku... He secured him protectively like precious magical thing...and there is a danger of his disappearence... in hurry chutku stomach squeeze a bit... As a result chutku take out all undigested milk on abhi face and cloth..._

 _Abhijeet : who didn't ready for this attack react loudly... He placed chutku on bed softly... And start cleaning his face...while murmuring in anger... Chutku etiquette nai hai tujh main... Yuckkkk main hi mila tha dodh nikalny k lia... Huhhh us chudail py nikal daity...so that she runaway from here... ( forget about his surroundings fully involved with his chutku )_

 _Mean while the nurse who came out from the wash room having water in a bowl became shocked seeing the scenario..._

 _Nurse : ( angrily ) ye kia hai apny... Mainy mana kia tha na without informing me don't take baby... Then what is this... Answer me..._

 _Abhijeet : hell shocked seeing nurse standing on his head and scared too... ( stammering ) mm..mm..m...mm..aa...ii..._

 _Nurse : ( controlling her anger ) said softly seeing the scared face of abhijeet...daikho Bacchy abhi I feed the baby... He drink only 3 onze milk... And woh bhi apki waja sy he vomit out... Its unhealthy for baby na bacchy... You know small babies are sensitive.._

 _Abhijeet : remember nurse conversation... An unknown fear grip his heart..._

 _Nurse : cupping abhi's face...said I know you lost your mother 2 days before... And now scaring that I snatched your chutku too... Don't worry main aisa bilkul nai karungi trust me...I promise one day chutku will sleep in your lap...I make you trained in handling chutku...( lighten the mood ) with hmm main chudail... Itni buri hoon kia main..._

 _Abhijeet : ( automatically ) nodes in no...with ap bht achi hain...mere chutku ka jo itna khyal karahi... Maa ki kami puri karahi hain...( tears appears in his eyes )_

 _Nurse : hug abhijeet tightly... With aweeee roty nai ap brave baby hona...now we are frnds... ( forwarding her hand )_

 _Abhijeet : nodes in yes... And hold the hand with yeah we are frnds now... Can I now go to my room... Plz take good care of my chotu..._

 _Nurse : nodes in yes..._

 _Abhijeet : run towards his room quickly..._

 _Nurse : look towards the rushing abhijeet sadly..._

 _Voice : janny do ussy dukhi mat ho...uski tanhai hi uski taqat hai... Subha tk theek hojaiga wo..._

 _Nurse : ( sadly ) kabhi bhagwan itna kathore kun hojata hai tai... Aj abhijeet ki ankhon main daikh kar apna bachpan yad agaya..._

 _Shika tai : tumhari bhi... ( left the sentence incomplete )_

 _Nurse : nodes sadly... With main chutku ka dhood lati hon...dobara feed karna paryga baby ko..._

 _Shika tai : thik hai jb tk main bacchy k clothes change kardaiti hon..._

 _ **At abhi's room...**_

Abhijeet enters into his room... Lock the door...and lay down on his bed... Cozily buried his face in the pillow while hugging his mother's photo...doing silent talks with his mother...

Abhijeet : mama ap kun gai...chutku kitna chota hai abhi...he needs you just like I need your support when my exams are going on...Wo nurse achi hai... Chutku ka khayal rakhti hain but wo ap tu nai hain na maa...apko chutku ka innaa saa bhi khayal nai hai kia maa...

 _Suddenly window opens wide due to strong winds... A bright white light brighten the whole room coming from outside the window pane..._

 _Voice : (arose) abhi bacchy..._

 _Abhijeet : who is covering his eyes with both hand... To protect his eyes from bright light...slowly removed his hand from his eyes...( whispers )_ _ **maa**_...ye ap hona... While descended down from the bed...

A bright shadow not clearly visible in bright light.. But becomes clear by every passing seconds...it was annu

Annu : haan meri jaan... Ye main hi hoon...

Abhijeet : ( scaredly ) wrapped his arms around her waist...speak frightenedly...maa ap kahan chali gai thin... Main kitna dar gaya tha pata hai... ( complaining ) you know main apna dard sirf apko batata hon... Ab kisko bataunga main apna pain...scare...

Annu ( tearily ) : separate abhi from herself... Cupped his face and kissed on his forehead with mera abhi tu bht brave hai... Aur maa kahin nai gai... Yahin hai apky pass apky heart main...( sits on her kness and hold abhi's hand ) apko chutku ka dehan rakhna hai... He needs you...your support...your encouragement... Your patience... Care...love and calmness makes his future... Don't make him lame...Dont become his legs...but become a good trigger...ecourage him...support him only when he shambles... Shattered...disappointed...falling in darkness...encourage chutku to make his way by himself...don't make his way by yourself...Samjh rahy hona... Apky chutku ko apki bht zarorat hai apky sath.. Hosly... Himmat... Aur taqat ki... Aur hamesha rahygi...you take care of him naa... I can trust you naa...I handed my chutku in safe hands na...( caringly speaking )

Abhijeet : (assure tone ) don't worry maa I will take care of him...you can trust me...he is in safe hands... I give my energy boosters to my chutku always...

Annu : ( tearily ) chutku ko kehna apni maa ko maaf kardy... Is injustice k lia plzzz...usko bolna mama loves her chutku very much...she don't want to leave his chutku alone in this cruel world... But she didn't able to fight with destiny...Wo chuk gain...patni darham nibhaty nibhaty maa ka farz bhool gai main... ( she breaks down completely )

Abhijeet : ( painfully ) rubbed his mothers tears... With maa ap ro mat mjhy takleef hoti hai... Ap achi maa ho... Duniya ki sabsy best mother...

Annu : ( sadly ) ye guilt jata hi nai... Is khalish k sath hi rehna hai ab mjhy...nai roungi ab pakka...( lovingly ) Ao abhi bacchy main apko aj apni lap main sula don...bht din hogai ap thik sy nai soi naaaa...aj maa sulaigy apko... Ajao mere pass...

Abhijeet : nodes silently and placed his head in annu's lap...

Annu : started patting and caressing abhi's head...moving her fingers pores in circular direction in abhi's hairs...

Abhijeet : a soothing effect appear on his face...soon he drifted into deep and peaceful sleep...

 _ **At chutku's room...**_

Annu enters into the room...in tears slowly slowly moved towards chutku...thousands of memories are attached to everything of this room... crystal wind chime started ringing... Soft and melodious aroma...strange shine is present in the room...

Every thing she decorate with her own hands...the walls she painted with colour of happiness are now looking soggy...the toys which she buy with soo many hopes... Are now looking shattered...finally she reached near cradle... He glance at the chutku... The soft piece of tissue which she kept inside her womb with fragility... Now ruined by her own hands... She felt soooo much burden on her shouldes...the guilt is killing her...

Baby : startle in sleep... Open his eyes slightly...see the wet and smiling face...baby giggles... Kicking in air...moving his little smallu smallu hands...( slowly )

Annu : heart crack...see the slow slow response and movement of the baby...she touched the baby ( gently)...caressed his every inch...( softly ) while whispering sorry...

Baby : enjoys the touch...he didn't response quickly... His stimulus are very slow but active...

Annu : she didn't want to go... But time didn't reverse...( she stabbed her heart ) and take back steps...

Baby : slowly respond...started crying with voice...

Annu : feels she is melting...want to turned back... But if she turned she become stone... And she is gone... Far away...

Baby : still crying...someone is patting him...!

 _Abhijeet : with a jerk opened his eyes...breathing heavily... He looks at his surrounding..._ ( _whispering ) kia wo sapna tha ya haqeeqat... Maa ai thi na yahan...I can feel her presence around myself...he remember his mother's words...(jerking head ) with kia abhi maa tu hamesha tumhary sath hi hain )...he thinks about his chutku...so descended down from bed hurriedly... take a quick shower and rushed down..._

 _ **At chutku's room...**_

 _Nurse : slowly opened the curtains... Sun rays start glowing the room._

 _Abhijeet : enters into the room..._

 _Nurse : smiles seeing abhi wish him Good morning..._

 _Abhi : smiles and say Good morning... (Impatiently) wo chutku kab uthyga...I want to play with him..._

 _Nurse : apki training aj sy shuru hai...ap ready ho abhi..._

 _Abhijeet : nodes..._

 _Nurse : then_ _ **let**_ _'_ _ **s**_ _ **start**_...

 _ **Lesson # 1:**_ _How to awake a baby..._

 _Nurse : come close to baby's cradle... Caressed his head... ( worriedly ) bite his lip with ohhh no chutku ko tu but tezz bhukar hai..raat main bhi fever bht mushkil sy control hua tha... Lgta hai k dr sy baat karni parygi..._

 _Abhi : seeing nurse dipped in thoughts come forward... Kissed chutku...( worriedly ) didi chutku ko tu itna tez fever hai..._

 _Nurse : seeing panicked abhi try to relax him with don't worry Bacchy infants main ye fever common hai... Immune weak hota hai na that's why... Don't worry I will give him injection after feeding and till evening he will be fine... Relax... Don't worry... "_ first we have to awake him... For doing this remember don't awake baby with a jerk...slowly tickle baby's feet...baby startle in sleep and then finally awake..." understand...

 _Abhijeet : nodes... ( caringly )...say..._

 _ **Shhh! Baby is in deep slumber...**_

 _Baby : is sleeping in his cradle...looking like pure angel in green night dress..._

 _ **Looking like cucumber...!**_ _( abhijeet whispers)_

 _Abhi : with care start tickling the chutku's feet... After few minutes baby responded... Slowly slowly startle... And then started crying... ( loudly )_

 _Abhijeet : sings..._

 _ **Tickle the foots...**_

 _ **See the baby pouts...!**_

 _Nurse : good Bacchy... Patting chutku... With...( sings )_

 _ **Wish him Good Morning...**_

 _Abhi : nodes and say Good Morning chutku.._

 _Baby: didn't respond..._

 _Nurse : try to divert abhi 's mind sings..._

 _ **Its time for feeding...**_

 _ **Lesson # 2:**_ _How to prepare milk..._

 _Nurse : give instructions to abhijeet... With_

 _ **Let's prepare milk...**_

 _Abhi : nodes... And said what is the process..._

 _Nurse : sings..._

 _ **20 ml water & 1 spoon milk...**_

 _Abhijeet : ( listening carefully ) said main samajh gaya..._

 _Nurse : good...now prepare chutku's milk..._

 _Baby : who is not responding to voices till now as his stimulus are slow... Giggles loudly..._

 _Abhijeet : ( excitedly ) didi chotu ny smile ki...yeeeeeee_

 _ **Lesson # 3:**_ _Baby respond to voices..sounds... Tones..._

 _Nurse : sings poems... Lullbay...to make sleep chutku... Buy ring tones toys... To make your chutku happy...communicate baby with different voices...baby didn't understand what you are saying... But gives response...although stimulus are slow but still baby respond..._

 _Abhi : nodes and sings smilingly..._

 _ **Aweeee baby naughty...**_

 _ **But bro is sweety...**_

 _While singing he prepared the feeder of chutku..._

 _ **Lesson # 4:**_ _How to feed a baby..._

 _Nurse : instructed abhi_

 _ **Slowly put feeder in baby's mouth**_

 _Abhi : did the same as instructed...and sings..._

 _ **Come on baby open your mouth...**_

 _Baby : didn't respond... even when nipple come close to his mouth...he didn't produce produce any sucking voices..._

 _Abhi : this break abhi's heart..._

 _Nurse : take a sigh of pain and said ( to abhi ) ap breakfast karky ajao bacchy till then i will feed the baby...and then we continue our training..._

 _Abhijeet : a dark shadow reflect on abhi's face... He said (tearily) chutku kia mjhy pasand nai karta didi... Jo mainy wish kia tu he even didn't not moves his eye ball and now wo mjh sy feeder bhi nai pee raha..._

 _Nurse : ( heart shattered ) shockingly looking at abhi...totally numb... She didn't know abhi is a keen observer..._

 _Voice : nai chutku likes his abhi bhaiya very...but kia hai na wo bhi apka bhai hai... Jitna ap khana khany main tang karty ho...and make us worried... Ab wo bhi tu karyga na... Its his right... Akhir apny abhi bhaiya ka kuch tu asar paryga na chutku py..._

 _A shy yet soothing smile glows abhi's face...he said didi main breakfast karky ata hon (in hurry)...till then take care of my chotu )...bus yun gaya Aur yun aya... ( rushing )_

 _Nurse : hmmm ( sadly ) started patting chutku...pleading to drink some milk...with aweeee baby achaa hai na...sweetu sweetu plzz thola sa milk pee lo...fever hai na apko...she sings..._

 _ **Baby not**_

 _ **Its baby habbit...**_ _( angrily sings )_

 _Baby : ( stubbornly ) not ready to eat anything..._

 _Nurse : with great difficulty finally successful to drink baby 3 onze milk..._

 _ **At breakfast table :**_

 _Abhi hurriedly stuffed one bread... And drank the milk in one go..._

 _Behind him shika tai continuously scolding him..._

 _Shika tai : ( scolding ) Bacchy aram sy khao... Konsi bus chut rahi hai tumhari... Hain... pehly tu itna tang karty thy... Tai nai khana man nai hai...ye nai khana wo nai khana... Milk acha nai lgta... And bla bla bla...aj tu without bothering me you drink the whole milk... Wah bhai..._

 _Abhijeet : ( excitedly ) wo mjhy chutku k pass jana hai tai... ( kissed on her hand ) with love you tai... Apky lecture bad main sunonga sukoon sy... Abhi I have to go..._

 _Shika tai : ( amazed tone ) chutku ny aisa konsa magic kardia Jo abhi bhaiya sudhar gai... Hmmmm...and chutku kahin bhaga ja raha hai kia... Jo itni jaldi machai hui hai... Huhhhhh..._

 _Abhi : did not pay any heed to the scold ...and speedily marched towards chutku's room.. .after finishing his breakfast rapidly..._

 _ **At chutku's room...**_

 _Abhijeet : enters into the room... Saw baby is in nurse lap... He happily said didi main lai lon chutku ko...(so stars twinkling in his eyes )_

 _Nurse : nodes and handed chutku to abhi while singing..._

 _ **Take baby in lap...**_

 _ **Took a fairy ride...**_

 _Abhijeet : happily makes voices..._

 _ **Zooooooooooonnnnnn**_

 _Nurse : smiles seeing abhi's level of happiness_

 _ **Lesson # 5:**_ _baby loves kisses...pampering..._

 _Nurse : sings..._

 _ **Give tender kisses...**_

 _ **Baby likes soft touches...**_

 _always pamper chutku... Caressed him... Give tender kisses... Always remain in contact with chutku physically... As baby loves touches..._

 _Abhijeet : nodes while pampering and kissing chutku..._

 _Nurse : sings..._

 _ **Come on come on...**_

 _ **Its bathing time...**_

 _Abhijeet : yeeeee chutku nahun nahun karyga... Aweeeee shame shame..._

 _Baby : slowly slowly looks towards abhijeet... His eyes movement are very slow..._

 _ **Lesson # 6:**_ _how to bath a teddy..._

 _Nurse : ( caringly ) abhi baby ka grow up process initial pr hai...so we just sponge the baby..._

 _Abhi : confusingly...sponge but wo kaisy karty hain..._

 _Nurse : sings..._

 _ **Take a sponge and mild soap...**_

 _ **Slowly sponge the baby baby top...**_

 _Abhi : nodes and with the help of nurse done chutku sponging... With great difficulty..._

 _Baby : as protesting while crying loudly..._

 _Abhi : sings..._

 _ **Baby cries...**_

 _ **Blow bubbles...**_

 _Baby : this time giggles loudly...stars sparkling in his eyes... Face is glowing..._

 _Abhi and nurse heart filled with pleasure... Seeing the first life filled smile of chutku...tears appears in both eyes...and they did tearily a loud high-fi..._

 _Abhi : promised chutku in heart that he always make chutku smiles like this..._

 _ **Lesson # 7:**_ _how to change baby's cloth..._

 _Nurse : sings_

 _ **Its time for changing baby's cloth...**_

 _ **Let's goooo...**_

 _Abhi : nodes... With okay didi..._

 _Nurse : describe briefly...and said first pick one seleeve of chutku cloth... Put your hand in it... And then hold chutku hand softly... And then make chutku wear the cloth... She did by herself to show abhi practically... Then did the same with other hand... And now close the buttons..._

 _Abhi : nodes... With main samajh gaya didi..._

 _Nurse : then make chutku wear them pamper... See me how I m tying his pamper... And then make chutku wear the pamper..._

 _Abhijeet : keenly observe... And then nodes understably..._

 _Nurse : now I feed the chutku again..._

 _Abhi : nodes..._

 _After free from feeding session chutku fall in deep sleep...abhi place chutku inside the cradle..._

 _Nurse and abhi shooooooo sogaya chutku... Tiredly sit on the couch... And soon they also drifted into deep sleep..._

 _Shika tai : entered into the roomfor some work... Seeing the trio in deep sleep a smile lit up her face... And silent prayer escape from her heart... As_

 _ **"Bhagwan inko himmat daina is pariksha main safalta pany k lia "**_

 _How's this plzzzz tell me..._

 _R n R..._ __


End file.
